


nobody does it like you do

by dannydevito



Series: you can turn me on with just a touch [2]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannydevito/pseuds/dannydevito
Summary: Fuck, Fuuta’s really gonna die here, feels like Aoi’s gonna suck his soul out through his dick.orAoi sucks Fuuta's dick.
Relationships: Futa Kaminoshima/Aoi Wakakusa
Series: you can turn me on with just a touch [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896166
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	nobody does it like you do

**Author's Note:**

> [title taken from daddy issues by the neighbourhood](https://youtu.be/vnLAa6_hB9A)

Fuuta grins as Aoi pushes him down into the messy bedsheets, straddling his waist with quivering thighs. Aoi pressed a soft kiss to  Fuuta’s lips and when he went to pull away  Fuuta couldn’t help himself but chase his boyfriend's lips, pulling him back into a messy kiss, licking into Aoi’s mouth, tasting him.  Fuuta cupped the back of Aoi’s neck, holding him in place, holding Aoi close to him, he always wanted to have Aoi as close as possible to him, taking delight in the eager little noises that Aoi let spill out around their kisses, probably not even aware of them himself.

Aoi pulled back with a gasp, staring down at  Fuuta , chest heaving from a simple kiss.  Fuuta reaches up to stroke his hand across Aoi’s flushed kiss, feeling the skin warm under the palm of his hand. They stayed like that for a few quiet moments. Just staring into each other's eyes, sharing each other's breaths.  Fuuta’s heart flutters at the sight of Aoi, from the pretty pink flush of his skin, his cherry red swollen lips, pink locks curling messily around his face. He’s so beautiful, the most beautiful person  Fuuta’s ever seen, he still can’t believe this is real. That Aoi is his. That he gets to touch Aoi like this. He feels like the luckiest man in the world. 

“I  wanna suck your dick.” Aoi whispered, eyes trained on where his hands rested on  Fuuta’s chest, stroking his sweat slick skin. 

“Huh?”  Fuuta replied, dumbstruck at his boyfriend's words. Don’t get him wrong, he loved getting his dick sucked, but it wasn’t like Aoi to be this forward. He knew his boyfriend was more than happy to follow  Fuuta’s lead, that that’s what he was most comfortable with. He didn’t want Aoi forcing himself just because he felt like he owed him the favor. “You don’t have to, I’m not  gonna die if I don’t nut.”

Aoi pouts, cute lips pursed, looking off to the side. God. He’s so _pretty_ and _sweet,_ Fuuta can’t handle it. “I like sucking your dick.” Aoi mumbles out, face flushed, he’s so embarrassed just admitting that. 

“Oho?”  Fuuta grinned, dragging Aoi closer to him, peppering kisses all over his boyfriend's face. “Not  gonna stop you so.”

Aoi just huffs in fake exasperation and then he’s making his way down  Fuuta’s chest. He’s licks and sucks sweet, insistent kisses along the way, it’s clumsy in a way everything Aoi does is and  Fuuta’s sure he’s never felt anything better in his whole life. Aoi eventually reaches  Fuuta’s hip, sucking and sucking till  Fuuta can feel the hot sting of a love bite forming, Aoi’s hands warm against the skin of  Fuuta’s thighs.  Fuuta thrills at the thought of carrying Aoi’s marks with him, the feeling still new and exciting, not used to Aoi being this forward, loves the little marks of Aoi’s own desire for him for  Fuuta to marvel at later.

Aoi moves his mouth over  Fuuta’s cock, gazing up him with wide pupils and his  plsuh lips are so red and shiny and fuck  Fuuta can’t breathe, choking on his own breath already and Aoi _hasn’t even done anything_ _yet._ He’s just breathing softly against  Fuuta’s aching cock and  Fuuta has to bite down on his own cheek _hard_ to stop himself from  cumming on the spot. 

Aoi licks at the head of  Fuuta’s cock like it’s a lollipop, smearing his pink tongue with precum, it’s like a picture taken straight out of his own dreams. Except this isn’t a dream, his own imagination could ever come close to Aoi, nothing could ever come close to the real thing. Aoi takes more of  Fuuta’s length into his own mouth,  _fuck,_ his mouth is so _soft_ and _wet_ and  _pefect_ _._ Fuuta’s dick throbs at the sight of Aoi’s pink lips stretched wide around the stretch of his own flushed cock, sucking eagerly on  Fuuta’s cock,  drool leaking from his open mouth. 

“Shit, fuck.”  Fuuta pants out, chest heaving, he feels so overwhelmed, like he’s on fire, he felts like his brain is melting, he’s not  gonna last much longer. 

Aoi seems to take  Fuuta’s moans as encouragement sucking down inch after inch of  Fuuta’s cock eagerly, throat fluttering around  Fuuta and _fuck_ Fuuta’s really  gonna die here, feels like Aoi’s  gonna suck his soul out through his dick.  Fuuta died doing what he loved best; getting his dick sucked by the love of his life. Aoi pulls off from his dick with a wet pop, an obscene trail of spit connecting his swollen lips to the wet head of  Fuuta’s dick. _It’s the hottest thing_ _Fuuta has ever_ _seen._ Aoi swirls his tongue around the top of  Fuuta’s dick, suckling on the head, before he’s sucking his dick in again, sinking down all at once and that’s all it takes for  Fuuta’s hips to stutter out,  cumming down his Aoi’s throat with a desperate shout the others can definitely hear.

Fuuta feels like he’s  gonna black out, his orgasm rattling his entire body. Feels the pleasure wash through his whole body from the top of his head to the tips of his toes, like he hasn’t cum in months which is ridiculous. “So fuckin good,”  Fuuta mumbles out, pleasure making his mind hazy. 

Aoi waits for  Fuuta’s body to go lax against the bed, all the tension fading from his body, all pliant and relaxed. He whines when Aoi pulls off, the cold air of the room too much for the wet over sensitive skin of his dick. He makes grabby hands at Aoi, making a triumphant noise licking his way into Aoi’s mouth, tasting himself on his boyfriend. Aoi’s mouth is warm against his, lips sweet, they lay there on the bed, flushed against each other, sharing slow, unhurried kisses, Aoi giggling a faint little huffy noise when  Fuuta runs a hand down the sensitive skin of his back, squirming in his arms. 

It’s perfect, everything about this moment is perfect.  Fuuta’s heart swells when Aoi tucks himself against his chest, pulling the sheet over both of them, loves falling asleep with the love of his in his arms. It doesn’t take long for Aoi to nod off, snoring softly against  Fuuta’s chest,  Fuuta close behind, eyes heavy and tired. The last thought he has before sleep takes over him completely is to whisper out a quiet “I love you” into Aoi’s ear, smiling when he snuggles in closer, even in his sleep, as if he heard  Fuuta’s words. _I love you so much._

**Author's Note:**

> pls comment <3 <3 <3
> 
> scream with me about argonavis on [twit](https://twitter.com/giornah)


End file.
